Zitate
Dies ist eine Zitatsammlung von Figuren aus House of Cards. Zitate von Francis Underwood, mit denen er oder seine Frau Claire, die sogenannte vierte Wand durchbricht und mit dem Zuschauer spricht, sind seperat im Artikel Vierte Wand aufgelistet. Es gibt aber auch durchaus Überschneidungen. Bei Zitaten, in welche mehrere Personen sprechen werden ebenfals gesondert gelistet, im Artikel Dialoge. Diese Sammlung ist chronologisch nach Figuren sortiert. Francis Underwood Staffel 1 Folge 1 - Das Spiel beginnt * «Es gibt zwei Arten von Schmerz. Den Schmerz der einen stärkt und sinnlosen Schmerz. Den Schmerz der nur Leid mit sich bringt. Ich bin nicht sehr geduldig, wenn etwas sinnlos ist. Momente wie diese erfordern jemanden der handelt, der das Unangenehme übernimmt, das Notwendige. So, kein Schmerz mehr.» - Frank Underwood * «Sie ist so zäh wie ein Zwei-Dollar-Steak. An ihr beißt man sich die Zähne aus.» - Frank Underwood über Linda Vasquez * «Mein Job ist die Rohre durchzublasen, damit die Scheiße abfließen kann.» - Frank Underwood * «Ein Versprechen zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass es gehalten wird, auch wenn sich die Umstände ändern.» - Frank Underwood * «Ich liebe diese Frau. Ich liebe sie mehr, als Haie Blut lieben.» - Frank Underwood über Claire Underwood * «So verschlingt man einen Wal, Doug, einen Bissen nach dem anderen.» - Frank Underwood * «Ich hab fast Mitleid mit ihm. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er auf meinem Teller landet. Erst wenn ich ihn zerstückle und den Hunden vorwerfe wird er die unausweichliche und brutale Wahrheit erkennen. 'Mein Gott, dass einzige wozu ich tauge ist Hundefutter'.» - Frank Underwood über Michael Kern * «Sie wollen also ein Gesetzt das noch zwei Schritte links von Karl Marx steht.» - Frank Underwood zu Linda Vasquez über Donald Blythes Gesetzesentwurf * «Ich treffe (...) wichtige Entscheidungen nie so weit nach Sonnenuntergang und so früh vor dem Morgen.» - Frank Underwood * «Helfe sie mir, ihnen zu helfen.» - Frank Underwood zu Donald Blythe * «Vorwärts, dass ist die Marschrichtung. Ideologie ist was für akademische Schlappschwänze, nichts für mich.» - Frank Underwood * «Niemand ist Pfadfinder, nicht einmal Pfadfinder.» - Frank Underwood * «Anstiftung zu Straftaten, Drogenbesitz, fahren unter Alkoholeifluss. Sie haben 'ne ganz schön lange Liste von Hobbys.» - Frank Underwood zu Peter Russo * «Die Macht hat große Änlichkeit mit Immobilien. Es zählt in erster Line der Standort. Je näher man an der Quelle sitzt, desto höher beläuft sich der Wert.» - Frank Underwood Folge 2 - Der Gesetzesentwurf * «Wissen sie was ich an den Menschen mag? Sie sind so leicht zu manipulieren.» - Frank Underwood * «Mit Geld kann man sich ein Traumschloss in Sarasota kaufen, das nach zehn Jahren beginnt baufällig zu werden, aber Macht ist das steinerne Fundament, das Hunderte von Jahre überdauert.» - Frank Underwood * «Man bekommt keine zweite Chance für den ersten Eindruck.» - Frank Underwood * «Was sich ein Märtyrer am meisten wünscht ist der Tod durch's Schwert. Also schärft man die Klinge, richtet sie genau auf ihn und dann 3,2,1.» - Frank Underwood * «Ich will nicht der Sklave von etwas sein das ich unter einer gebührenfreien Nummer bestellen kann.» Frank Underwood über ein Sportgerät, welches Claire für ihn gekauft hat Staffel 2 - Folge 1 - Jäger oder Gejagter? * "Aus jedem Kätzchen wird mal eine Katze. Sie wirken immer so harmlos zum Anfang: winzig und ruhig, schlabbern ihr Tellerchen Milch. Aber sind ihre Krallen lang und scharf geworden dann fließt Blut. Manchmal von der Hand, die ihr Futter gibt. Für die von uns, die zur Spitze der Nahrungskette unterwegs sind, ist Erbarmen keine Option. Da gibt es nur eine Regel: Jage oder du bist der Gejagte." - Frank Underwood 2 Folge 1 Minute 46 Staffel 3 - Folge 3 - Staatsbankett * "Woran erkennt man einen Feigling? An seinem Hinterkopf, wenn er von der Schlacht davon rennt." - Frank Underwood 3 Folge 3 Minute 1 Staffel 3 - Folge 6 - Wahrer Mut * "Aber weißt du was wirklichen Mut erfordert? Es ist mutig den Mund zu halten, ganz egal was man dabei empfindet. Sich keine Schwäche zu leisten, wenn so viel auf dem Spiel steht." Frank zu Claire - Claire: "Wir sind Mörder Francis." Frank: "Nein sind wir nicht! Wir sind Überlebende!" - Frank und Claire Underwood 3 Folge 6 Minute 53 (Wenn wir nie etwas täten, was wir nicht tun sollten , könnten wir nie stolz darauf sein Dinge zu tun die wir tun sollten. - Frank Underwood 2 Folge 4 Minute 20) Claire Underwood Staffel 1 Folge 1 - Das Spiel beginnt * «Ich mag Eisen, aber ich liebe Feuer. » - Claire Underwood Folge 2 - Der Gesetzesentwurf * «Ich habe keine Angst um dein Gehirn. Es ist dein Herz das mir sorgen macht.» Claire Underwood zu Frank Underwood Doug Stamper Staffel 1 Folge 2 - Der Gesetzesentwurf * «Der Typ ist ein Einhorn. Der pinkelt Regenbogen.» - Doug Stamper zu Frank Underwood über Garrett Walker Bob Birch Staffel 1 Folge 2 - Der Gesetzesentwurf * «Vasquez wird sich in die Hosen scheißen. Sie scheißt sich voll und Walker auch, und dann schaufelt er seine Scheiße auf ihre drauf.» - Bob Birch Zoe Barnes Staffel 1 Folge 1 - Das Spiel beginnt * «Wir sind Mitglieder im Verein für gegenseitige Bewunderung.» - Zoe Barnes zu Frank Underwood Peter Russo Staffel 1 Folge 1 - Das Spiel beginnt * «Du möchtest, das ich die drei magischen Worte sage. Eines davon fängt mit 'L' an. Okay ich sag sie. Christina Gallagher, leck meine Eier.» - Peter Russo zu Christina Gallagher Roy Kapeniak Staffel 1 Folge 2 - Der Gesetzesentwurf * «Entweder Sie lügen, dann könne Sie sich verpissen. Oder Sie sagen die Wahrheit, dann können Sie sich erstrecht verpissen.» - Roy Kapeniak zu Peter Russo Kategorie:Sonstiges